


White Noise

by AngelZelo



Category: B.A.P, FEMM, K-pop, White Noise (Song)
Genre: Clubbing, DJ Bbang, M/M, kind of based on sexy clap, kind of based on white noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelZelo/pseuds/AngelZelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With the white noise pink noise filling your head through the speakers going hitting the red<br/>With the white noise pink noise racing full speed ahead"</p><p>When Junhong sees Yongguk his head sort of goes fuzzy in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

I hope you liked this~ feel free to commentJunhong didn't know why he let Jongup talk him into going out with him. He had ditched Junhong at the bar immediately in favor of some hot girl on the dance floor, making him wonder why he wanted to bring Junhong in the first place. He sighed as he fiddled with his drink, he had been asked to dance with a few girls and a guy or two, but he didn't see the appeal in pressing up against dozens of other sweaty people and not having any room to actually dance. He was just a snob that way, Jongup didn't seem to mind, but then again there were few things that Jongup did mind. He topped off his drink and paid, getting ready to go back to his apartment.  
  
That's when the first bass hit him.  
  
It reverberated through his body as the new DJ took control, and he spun around to see a confident man standing behind the mixing board. He had sunglasses on, but Junhong could see the easy concentration in the lines of his body. The cluttered noise of the club started to get fuzzy around the edges as Junhong was filled with the music booming from the speakers. His entire body filled with the music and the club was muted out completely.  
  
All that was left was him, the music and, the DJ.  
  
The song ended with a final lingering vibration that ran through Junhong from the tip of his toes to the top of his head and somehow got caught in his chest. His breath caught as the DJ let out a satisfied grin that made the feeling in his chest turn pink around the edges.  
  
Without thinking he took a step to follow the DJ. He craved the noiseless space. He craved the DJ's grin more.  
  
"Junhong! Where are you going? I thought we were gonna leave." A voice jolted him out of his reverie.  
  
"I- give me a moment." He held up a finger to Jongup and dove into the crowd, crossing the mass of people to find the side door he had seen the DJ disappear into.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find it, but he was turned away at the door. Staff Only.  
  
He sighed as he went back to where he had left Jongup at the bar, only this time he was talking and laughing with several girls. So much for going home. Junhong thought and repeated his actions from before the DJ had caught his attention.  
  
This time he made it outside and he took a deep breath of the cool night air. The music from the club was still filling his head and muted the world around him. He opened his eyes and let out a small almost inaudible gasp. It was the DJ.  
  
Before he could stop himself he was walking towards the man, who looked up at him with curiosity as he approached.  
  
"Hi, I'm Junhong. I loved your performance in there." He said numbly. The sounds of the world were once again pushed back as he looked at the man, and his mind began to go blank.  
  
"Thanks, I'm Yongguk." He grinned and Junhong's mind turned a soft pink color around the edges. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~ this is my first fic on AO3 so I'd love some feedback thanks~


End file.
